O Du de nossas vidas
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Depois de serem obrigados a trabalhar junto com as Kankers, os Dus se veem passando tempo demais com elas. Tempo demais para ser considerado saudável. E como se não fosse o bastante, a perceptiva da inevitável separação dos Dus aponta no horizonte. E depois dizem que o ultimo ano é o melhor de todos... [DusxKankers]
1. Prólogo

Creio que o fandom brasileiro seja meio que... inexistente? Mas eu disse que ia postar em português e aqui estou!

**Prologo**

- Cavalheiros, dá para acreditar? É nosso último ano na escola! - Dudu falou sonhador, fechando a porta do armário da escola.

Quase cinco anos haviam se passado. Muitas coisas tinham mudado. Por exemplo, já não estudavam mais na Peach Creek Jr. High e sim em uma escola maior, perto do centro da cidade.

Mas se tinha uma coisa que não havia mudado – ou mudara muito pouco – eram os Dus. Claro que estavam mais maduros, não eram mais crianças atrás de balas de caramelo (ou pelo menos nem _só_ disso).

- Estamos a um passo de finalmente entrar para a vida adulta e colaborar para a construção da nossa sociedade através das carreiras que escolhermos! - Continuou Dudu.

A única coisa que poderiam dizer que mudara em Dudu era o comprimento de seus cabelos, agora um pouco mais compridos, mas ainda escondidos pela sua inseparável touca. Continuava magrelo – apenas mais alto. Nem mesmo a falha entre os dentes mudara, já que ele nunca se preocupou em usar aparelho.

- E eu vou poder usar aqueles chapéis quadrados bonitinhos, né, Dudu? - Du perguntou animado.

- Claro, Du, com certeza. - Dudu riu.

Du também havia mudado pouco. Continuava bem alto e com os mesmo hábitos pouco higiênicos de sempre. Ainda mantinha a monocelha e os cabelos ruivos quase raspados.

- Tá, tá, vida adulta, formatura, tudo isso é muito bom... - Edu se manifestou. - Mas o que importa é que finalmente receberemos o respeito que merecemos!

Edu estava mais alto. Não o suficiente para ser mais alto que Dudu, mas pelo menos quase atingia a média. Tinha se esforçado durante esses anos para ganhar massa muscular e tinha tido resultados… Não que sua imagem de baixinho atarracado tivesse mudado muito.

- E qual exatamente é a base para essa sua teoria? - Dudu perguntou, cético.

Ora... - Edu buscou um papel no fundo de seu armário e começou a desenhar um esquema explicativo. - No primeiro ano, nós eramos os novatos que todo mundo queria zoar. No segundo... Bem, nós eramos absolutamente nada. Mas no terceiro... - Completou o desenho que mostrava os três como os "reis da escola". - Nós vamos comandar esse lugar!

- Belo desenho, Edu! - Du comentou, se desviando do foco da conversa, como sempre.

- Bom, tenho que concordar que segundo a lógica da hierarquia escolar, você está certo. - O da touca assentiu.

Edu passou os braços pelos ombros dos amigos, trazendo-os para mais perto.

- Acreditem, esse vai ser o nosso ano!

- Agora nós somos mais espertos que todo mundo! - Gritou o ruivo.

- Podem apostar... - Continuou Edu. - ...De agora em diante, tudo vai melhorar.

**0 0 0**

Edu pulou uma vez. Pulou outra. Mas não havia jeito de alcançar seus tênis, que seus "queridos colegas de classe" tinham pendurado no ventilador.

- Aqueles idiotas... Eles vão ver só! - Bufou entre dentes, ainda pulando.

Para o primeiro dia de aula, já tinha sofrido bastante: Tinham feito ele e Du de alvos durante a queimada, teve que aguentar comentários sobre sua altura e ainda por cima, na ultima aula, decidiram esconder o seu material e roubar seus tênis, como uma forma de se vingar do ano passado, em que Edu tinha vendido colas falsas para as provas finais.

Finalmente se cansou daquilo e decidiu usar uma estratégia mais inteligente, empurrando uma carteira para de baixo do ventilador. Subiu nela, se espichou e...

Uma outra mão apareceu e pegou os calçados primeiro.

Edu olhou confuso para a pessoa em questão e deu de cara com quem ele menos queria ver. Logo a sua frente, com um sorriso que só podia ser classificado como maquiavélico, uma mão na cintura e a outra lhe estendendo os tênis, estava Lee Kanker.

- Procurando por isso, bonitão?

Lee tinha ficado ainda mais alta ao longo desses anos e era uma das garotas mais altas da escola. Os cabelos cacheados ainda cobriam-lhe os olhos e parecia ainda mais sardenta.

- Me dá isso aqui! - Exclamou Edu, puxando seus pertences da mão da garota, que não ofereceu resistência, apenas riu.

- Isso lá é forma de tratar sua namorada, depois de tanto tempo? Estou magoada. - Disse a ruiva, ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Com o passar dos anos, as Kankers tinham parado de perseguir os Dus. Ou pelo menos, não os perseguiam tanto quanto antes, apenas quando estavam entediadas. Aliás, todas as três tinham tido vários namorados ao longo desses anos.

- E-Eu não sei o que você quer, Kanker, mas a resposta é não! - Recuou, acompanhando-a com os olhos como se ela pudesse atacar a qualquer momento.

- Não quero nada de você, tampinha. - Lee se aproximou, apesar de suas palavras,

O garoto recuou até encostar na parede, sendo encurralado pela ruiva. Fechou os olhos, esperando o pior, mas só ouviu a característica risada de Lee.

- Sabe, eu nunca disse isso mas você é esperto. Ganancioso. Gosto disso. - Edu abriu os olhos e viu Lee sorrir e se afastar. - A gente devia trabalhar juntos qualquer hora dessas.

Abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela já tinha saído da sala.

- Unf... Trabalhar com ela, trabalhar com ela... - Murmurou enquanto calçava os tênis. - Só se for nos sonhos dela!

Juntou as suas coisas e saiu da sala, rindo da situação. Os Dus e as Kankers, trabalhando juntos? Aham, claro.

Sinceramente, - Disse para ninguém em particular. - se esse é o primeiro dia de aula, não quero mais ver o resto do ano...

**Continua...**

**Próximo capitulo:** Sexta-feira

Reviews, please?


	2. Capítulo 1

_Tive mais views do que eu esperava nessa fic... Bom, espero que gostem. Agora sim, um capitulo "decente"._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

As três irmãs estavam sentadas no refeitório, cada uma com uma travessa de comida intocada a frente. O primeiro mês de aulas já tinha passado, o que, para elas, significava que fazia pouco mais de um mês desde que sua mãe tinha chegado com as "novidades". Novidades estas que ainda lhes tiravam o apetite, como agora.

Nenhuma delas falava nada, embora soubessem o que as outras deviam estar pensando. Era assim que a Kankers lidavam com os seus problemas – em silêncio e individualmente.

Marie levantou os olhos da sua travessa, escaneando o refeitório, sem muito interesse. Não aguentava mais aquele silêncio mas não queria tocar no assunto.

Franziu a testa reparando como as mesas ao redor estavam vazias. Uma grande aglomeração se juntava, indo em direção a saída do lugar.

- O que que tá acontecendo? - Perguntou indicando a multidão.

May e Lee pararam de encarar a comida e também olharam naquela direção. Um sorriso cruzou o rosto da mais velha.

- Algo me diz que vamos poder nos divertir hoje. - Lee se levantou.

As outras duas se entreolharam e sorriram maliciosamente, imitando a irmã e saindo do local.

**0 0 0**

- Venham, venham comprar enquanto ainda estão quentes! Apenas 50 centavos! - Edu anunciava na barraca improvisada, enquanto Dudu servia os clientes.

O esquema do momento era vender bolinhos de chocolate. Estava rendendo uma grana, o pessoal fazia qualquer coisa para evitar a comida sem gosto da escola. O plano tinha começado por acaso, mas Edu não podia estar mais satisfeito.

- Obrigado, volte sempre! - Dudu se despediu de um dos clientes, sorrindo.

- Dudu! Saca só o barulho da grana! - O mais baixo sacudiu o vidro quase lotado.

- Tenho que admitir, esse plano está indo muito bem. - Sorriu, enquanto se abaixava para pegar mais bolinhos. - Olha só o tamanho dessa fila!

- Bando de otários... - Edu murmurou com um sorriso e se aproximou de Du, que estava deitado no chão atrás da barraca, lendo um de seus gibis. - Aí, cabeça oca, mandou bem com esses bolinhos! Seja lá como você faz eles!

- Eu vou abrir um restaurante, o que você acha, Edu? - Du sorriu, feliz por ser útil.

- Eu sei é que eu é que não vou comer nada do que você fizer.

- Edu, temos problemas! - Dudu o chamou aflito e Edu virou-se no mesmo instante, localizando o problema vindo lá do final da fila.

- Kankers. - Murmurou, perdendo a cor só de pensar que elas poderiam arruinar todo o esquema.

- Saiam da frente, vazando! - Lee anunciou, expulsando todo mundo da fila.

- Não tem mais nada para vocês aqui. - Completou Marie, de uma forma que era impossível não obedecer.

Logo, o lugar estava deserto, exceto pelas três irmãs e os Dus.

- E aí, meninos? - May se debruçou na mesa, fazendo os três recuarem.

- É... Parece que vocês fizeram mesmo uma boa grana. - Lee pegou o pote com as moedas de cima da mesa.

- Larga isso, Lee! - Edu avançou para arrancar o pote das mãos dela.

- Então pega. - Lee ergueu o pote, onde Edu não conseguiria alcançar. - Tampinha.

Edu já estava explodindo de raiva e já ia avançar de qualquer maneira quando Dudu o segurou.

- Calma, Edu! Você sabe que não pode contra elas.

- Isso aí, melhor escutar o que ele diz. - Marie se debruçou na mesa também e as três riram.

- Bruxas malvadas, deixem a gente em paz! - Pediu Du.

As três riram ainda mais.

- O que acham meninas? - Lee perguntou.

- Ah, eu acho que a gente devia ganhar algo em troca, não acham? - May respondeu, se inclinado mais na direção deles.

- Algo muito bom em troca. - Marie completou, com um sorriso largo.

- P-Por favor sejam razoáveis com o quer que forem pedir. - Dudu se manifestou.

- Razoáveis, hm? Deixa eu ver... - Lee fez cara de pensativa, enrolando um cacho no dedo. - Queremos uma sociedade.

- O que?! - Edu e Dudu perguntaram juntos (Enquanto Du tinha se distraído com alguma outra coisa, como sempre.)

- Nem vem! - Edu foi logo dizendo. - O trabalho foi todo nosso, não quero vocês no meio!

- Bom, se não quiser, nós podemos vir aqui todo dia e espantar sua clientela. - A ruiva retrucou. - Afinal, vocês estão no **nosso** corredor.

- Er, receio que o corredor seja parte integrante da propriedade escolar da qual tenho certeza que... - Dudu começou, mas foi cortado por Lee.

- Então é hora de aprender outra lição, geniosinho, TUDO é propriedade das Kankers.

- Acho melhor pensarem bem antes de recusarem nossa oferta. - Marie completa.

Dudu, ao ver como Edu estava ficando vermelho de raiva, achou melhor intervir.

- Nos deem um minuto para conversar, sim?

Os três viram de costas e se reúnem num circulo, conversando em tom baixo.

- Elas vão botar germes de garota em tudo! - Du expressou sua preocupação.

- Eu não acho isso uma boa ideia, é melhor desistir do plano e...

- Mas e a grana? Você viu quanta grana estávamos conseguindo?

- Deixa pra lá, já temos o bastante.

- Daria para comprar entradas pro alien vs godzilla III: a volta dos que não foram! - Du concordou. - E uma galinha.

- Mas-

- Vão demorar o dia todo, aí? - Marie os apressou e eles voltaram a se virar para elas.

- E então? - Lee pergunta.

Edu grunhi algo ininteligível em resposta.

- Como é que é, bonitão?

- Tá. A gente aceita. - Ele responde, surpreendendo os outros dois.

As três riem.

- Foi um prazer fazer negócios com vocês. - Marie fala com tom de provocação.

- Vamos embora, meninas. Pra mim já tá bom de escola por hoje. - Lee dá a meia volta.

- Tchauzinho, meninos, nos vemos amanha! - May se despede acenando e segue as outras, rindo.

**0 0 0**

No dia seguinte, os três Dus estavam no mesmo corredor, preparando tudo para mais um dia de vendas.

- Por que você concordou com a ideia das Kankers? A gente nem sabe o que elas vão querer em troca! - Dudu fala indignado, seguindo o líder.

- Eu já disse, eu não tinha escolha. - Respondeu irritado por estar sendo questionado de novo.

- Sem escolhas?! Sem escolhas?! Você podia simplesmente ter desistido desse seu plano! Francamente!

- Olha, Dudu, faz tempo que a gente não consegue um plano que dá tão certo! Não vou deixar as Kankers arruinarem tudo. E depois, quem sabe elas não esquecem da tal "sociedade". - Edu colocou o pote de vidro para receber o dinheiro sobre a mesa. - Estamos prontos.

Dudu suspirou, certo de que aquilo não daria certo. Virou-se para Du, que estava entretido observando uma formiga andando no chão. As vezes, Dudu queria ser como o amigo e viver sem preocupações, apenas deixar-se levar pelos acontecimentos.

Du nota que Dudu estava o observando e vai até ele com um sorriso largo.

- Ei, Dudu! Acha que a gente consegue dinheiro suficiente para comprar um estoque ilimitado de molho?

- Ilimitado eu não diria, mas quem sabe.

- Sabe, eu queria muito encher uma piscina de molho dessa vez!

Dudu tenta esconder a cara de nojo. Só de lembrar da banheira cheia de molho que o ruivo mantinha no quarto, ficava nauseado.

- Eu não acho isso uma boa ideia, Du...

- Ah, esqueci de falar! - Du fala num sobressalto. - Hoje não tinha chocolate em pó para fazer os bolinhos.

- Não tinha? - Dudu olhou de relance os bolinhos em cima da mesa.

- Não! - Se aproximou de Dudu. - Aí eu tive que usar...

Enquanto isso, Edu esfregava as mãos, já pensando no dinheiro que iam ganhar hoje. Olhou o relógio. Um minuto para que o sinal do intervalo tocasse. Tudo estava indo conforme o plano...

- Edu! Edu! - Dudu gritou, correndo até ele.

- O que foi agora, cabeça de meia? - O líder perguntou num suspiro, já imaginando que o mais novo tivesse vindo só para encher mais o saco.

- Nós não podemos vender esses bolinhos! As pessoas vão passar mal! - Tomou Edu pelos ombros, e o sacudiu, tentando faze-lo entender a gravidade da situação.

- Se não passaram até agora, não vai ser hoje que isso vai acontecer. - Edu revirou os olhos.

- Mas você não entende, o Du...

O sinal tocou e logo os estudantes saíram de suas salas, muitos deles vindo em direção a barraca.

- Aí, Dudu, se não quer ajudar, não atrapalha. - Edu empurrou o garoto e foi atender os clientes.

Dudu puxou a toca nervosamente, enquanto assistia aquelas atrocidades culinárias sendo vendidas.

- Nada bom, nada bom...

Logo, a primeira bandeja tinha acabado. E a segunda. E a terceira...

- Ei! - Um loiro grandalhão do time de futebol apareceu gritando no fim da fila. - Ei, vocês! - Empurrou as pessoas de sua frente e bateu as mãos na mesa. - O que foi que vocês colocaram nesses bolinhos, ehm?

- Eu te disse que isso não ia dar certo... - Dudu murmurou para Edu, que olhava assustado para o loiro.

- Seus panacas! Eu vou acabar com vocês, essa droga me fez passar mal e... - Ele fez uma careta, o rosto ficando esverdeado, e correu para o banheiro mais próximo.

As pessoas que restavam na fila começaram a murmurar entre si, comentado o ocorrido. Logo outros alunos que também tinham comprado os bolinhos apareceram relatando que estavam vomitando e se sentindo muito mal.

- Queremos nosso dinheiro de volta! - Uma garota gritou na multidão e logo outros se juntaram a ela.

- … Droga. - Foi a única coisa que Edu conseguiu falar ao se ver cercado por aquela multidão indignada.

- Dá licença, estamos passando. - A voz de Marie ressuou pela fila, enquanto ela e as irmas abriam caminho na multidão.

- Que que tá pegando aí? - Lee perguntou para um dos garotos que ameaçava bater nos Dus.

- A-Ah, bem, eles venderam pra gente uns... - O garoto começou, suando frio com a presença intimidadora das Kankers.

- Pois é, eles venderam e vocês compraram. O problema é todo de vocês.

- M-Mas... - O garoto tentou argumentar mas foi silenciado quando May e Marie deram um passo em sua direção.

- Ninguém obrigou vocês a comprarem, logo, se estão insatisfeitos, a culpa é toda de vocês. Fui clara? - Continuou Lee.

- Mas e o nosso dinheiro? - Alguém lá de trás gritou.

- Vocês trocaram eles por bolinhos e receberam bolinhos. Se estão vendo algo de errado aqui me digam, por que eu não estou. - Lee declarou incisiva.

A multidão se entreolhou, sabendo que ninguém ali conseguiria enfrentar as Kankers, e vagarosamente começaram a se dispersar, deixando os Dus e as irmãs sozinhos mais uma vez.

Os garotos estavam boquiabertos.

- Nós ficamos com o dinheiro... - Começou Edu.

- Mesmo depois de ter dado tudo errado... - Continuou Dudu.

- Galinha com quiabo teria feito mais sucesso... - Completou Du.

- Conseguimos, galera! A gente se deu bem uma vez na vida! - Edu comemorou.

- E só foram necessários mais de dez anos! - Concordou o da touca.

- Abraço em grupo! - Du gritou puxando os amigos e forçando um abraço.

- Não estão esquecendo de nada? - Perguntou Marie, se sentando na mesa.

Os três pararam a comemoração imediatamente, lembrando da presença das garotas.

- A-Ah, bom... O-Obrigado pela ajuda, m-meninas. - Dudu gaguejou.

- Awn, meu homem não é uma gracinha? - Marie comentou para as outras, fazendo elas rirem.

- Agora vamos dividir os lucros. - Lee pegou o pote com o dinheiro.

- Ei, que divisão o quê? Vocês não falaram nada disso! - Edu se manifestou.

- Dissemos que queríamos uma sociedade e nós temos que receber algo pela nossa ajuda, não acham? - Perguntou Marie.

- Sem falar que nós fizemos todo o trabalho sujo! - Declarou May.

Edu ia retrucar mas Dudu colocou uma mão no ombro dele, em sinal para que ele se acalmasse antes que as coisas ficassem piores ainda. Edu, ainda vermelho de raiva, trincou os dentes, tentando engolir os xingamentos que queria dizer.

- Deixe me ver... - Lee analisava o vidro, fingindo estar pensativa. - Se contarmos com o tamanho da multidão... Ah, sim, isso deve ser o suficiente.

- O pote inteiro?! - Edu não conseguiu mais se segurar.

- Ah não, claro que não, isso seria errado. - A ruiva abriu o pote e jogou uma moeda para eles. - Pronto, aí está a parte de vocês.

As três ficaram as gargalhadas enquanto os três encaravam a moeda incrédulos.

- Isso não é justo! - Edu gritou.

- Claro que é! - Falou May.

- Estava escrito nas letras pequenas. - Debochou Marie.

As três gargalharam mais uma vez e saíram com o pote em mãos.

- Aaaah, isso não vai ficar assim! - Edu gritou avançando na direção em que elas foram.

- Du, segura ele! - Dudu gritou.

- Estou indo! - Sem dificuldades, Du correu atras do líder e o agarrou. - Vamos voltando, estressadinho!

- Me solta! Me soltaaa! Minha grana!

- Vamos para sala, Du. - Dudu chamou, num suspiro.

**0 0 0**

Mais tarde, no trailer das Kankers, May e Marie estavam sentadas na única cama da casa. Marie penteava os longos cabelos de May, enquanto esta lia uma revista.

- May. - Marie chamou a irmã, aproveitando a ausência da mais velha. - Qual você acha que é a intenção da Lee?

- Com o que? - May levantou os olhos da revista que estava lendo.

- Você sabe. Esse lance com os Dus.

- Ah, não sei. Talvez ela só queira ajudar?

Marie revirou os olhos com a simplicidade da irmã.

- Por favor, Lee não ajuda ninguém. Não sem motivos.

May deu de ombros.

- Eu achei divertido.

- Eu sei, mas... Tem algo de errado nessa história. Ela nunca propôs algo assim antes... Você bem que podia perguntar pra ela.

- Eu? Porque você não pergunta?

- Ora, se for eu a perguntar ela pode ficar zangada, mas se for você...

- Tá achando que eu sou burra? Ela vai é me bater!

- E?

- Pois eu acho que você é quem devia ir lá perguntar! Não é você quem quer tanto saber! - May retruca, cruzando os braços.

Marie dá de ombros, mesmo sabendo que May não vai ver naquela posição.

- … Acha que isso tem a ver com... - Marie começou novamente, mas Lee apareceu na porta e elas se calaram.

- Matei uma ratazana do tamanho de um gato. - Lee declarou, satisfeita consigo mesma. - Essas pragas não param de aparecer.

- É verdade. - Marie disfarçou e jogou o pente pra lá. - Pronto, May. Você me deve uma.

- Mas você nem desembaraçou as pontas direito! - May reclamou pegando no cabelo.

- A gente vai dormir agora, quem se importa?

- Eu! - A loira encarou a irmã com raiva e Marie sustentou o olhar.

- Calem a boca e vamos dormir. - Lee apagou a luz. - Vocês sabem que se eu não dormir bastante fico de mal humor.

- Como se não estivesse sempre. - A loira não se aguentou e ganhou uma tapa da do meio.

- Cala a boca! - Marie murmurou entre dentes, não querendo problemas a essa hora da noite.

As três se ajeitaram na cama e logo caíram no sono.

**Continua...**

* * *

_ Eu disse que ia postar sexta, mas fiquei ansiosa para postar logo... O próximo sai sexta (se eu não ficar ansiosa de novo)._

_Comentário são muito bem vindos, viu? E o anonimo tá habilitado... Vamos lá, não custa nada dar uma opinião. o3o_


	3. Capítulo 2

_E aí, gente? Bom, esse capitulo entra um pouco mais no romance... Eu acho. Na real não tem nada, mas gosto de pensar que há um certo avanço._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Naquele dia, coincidentemente, mais de um professor tinha faltado. A direção achou melhor tentar ocupar os alunos do que os liberarem mais cedo. Por isso, decidiram mandar todas as turmas do ensino médio para ter aula de educação física.

Os pobres professores dessa matéria ficaram desesperados, claro. Era difícil arrumar algo para fazer com tanta gente. A melhor opção que encontraram? Queimada mista.

E é assim que encontramos nossos heróis.

- Nós vamos ser humilhados! - Edu andava de um lado pro outro, preocupado. - Vão brincar de tiro ao alvo com a gente de novo!

Os três estavam no vestiário, surtando.

- Nada bom, nada bom... - Dudu murmurava, derrotado, o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Dessa vez não tinha conseguido escapar da aula de educação física, como sempre. E justo queimada...

- Du! Vê se joga direito dessa vez! E não se distrai! - Edu gritou para o mais alto.

- Pode deixar, Edu, eu nunca... - Du vê alguma coisa no chão e vai lá pegar. - Olha, achei uma bala meio comida!

Edu bate com força na testa.

- Estamos ferrados!

Ouviram o apito do professor, sinalizando o começo do jogo e os três se dirigiram ao campo.

A equipe deles tinha bons jogadores, mas de nada adiantava, já que o outro time mirava apenas nos Dus.

- Aí, panacas, segurem essa! - Gritou um dos adversários, que eles reconheceram como sendo um dos amigos de Kevin, para variar.

Dudu tentou fugir, mas foi pego em cheio pela bola.

- Grandão, fica parado aí! - Outro garoto gritou.

- Ok! - Concordou Du, sempre amigável.

A bola o acertou em cheio na barriga.

- Nem doeu! - Declarou rindo.

Só restava Edu, que corria no campo feito um desesperado. Os próprios colegas de equipe torciam para que ele fosse pego logo.

- Podem deixar comigo. - Uma voz se apresentou no time adversário e Edu nem precisava olhar para saber quem era: Kevin, o primeiro e o único.

Trincou os dentes. Viu o ruivo, com um sorriso no rosto, pegar a bola e mirar. Edu tentou correr, mas recebeu uma bola de efeito diretamente no rosto, que lhe fez cair no chão.

- Falei que ia acertar. - Disse Kevin, sendo cumprimentado pelos amigos. Lançou um último olhar para Edu. - Panaca...

O baixinho foi para o campo dos queimados, bufando.

- Tudo bem, Edu... ? - Dudu se atreveu a perguntar.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO! - Gritou a plenos pulmões.

Enquanto Edu surtava, as portas do ginásio se abriram e alguns últimos alunos atrasados chegaram.

O professor anunciou uma parada, já que com a chegada deles teriam que redividir os times.

As Kankers, que tinham chegado junto com a nova leva de estudantes, se aproximaram logo dos Dus, rindo como sempre.

- E aí, levando uma surra? - Perguntou Marie.

- Saiam daqui, Kankers! – Edu gritou, ainda com raiva.

As três se olharam e continuaram rindo.

- Isso quer dizer que você querem mesmo continuar levando uma surra? - A do meio perguntou novamente.

- ... O que quer dizer? - O líder perguntou, mais calmo.

- Estamos perguntando se vocês estão contra ou a favor da gente. - Lee foi direta.

Os três garotos se olharam sem entender.

- Vocês... Nos querem no time de vocês? - Dudu perguntou lentamente, como se tentasse racionalizar esse fato.

As garotas ignoraram a pergunta.

- Vocês querem ser perdedores pro resto da vida? - Perguntou Lee.

A perspectiva de uma vitória na queimada, coisa inédita para eles desde o fundamental, apagou qualquer outro pensamento racional sobre o assunto.

- Estamos dentro. - Falou Edu antes que elas mudassem de ideia.

- Vocês dão as ordens. - Dudu disse, tentando agradar

- Galinha com quiabo! - Gritou Du aleatoriamente.

**0 0 0**

A vitória estava sendo esmagadora. As Kankers não só acertavam todo mundo do time adversário, mas também defendiam todas as bolas que vinham em direção aos Dus.

- E aí, quem é o perdedor agora? - Edu gritava para os garotos que os tinham queimado antes.

- Acho melhor baixar a bola, tampinha, vocês continuam sendo perdedores. - Disse Lee, enquanto lançava mais uma bola (e acertando em cheio em uma das garotas do outro time). - Nós é quem somos as vencedoras aqui. - Deu um sorriso. - Ou você quer que eu pare de te defender?

Edu ficou calado, suando de medo e Lee se afastou rindo. Se perguntava qual seria o problema da Kanker mais velha; Será possível que ela não conseguia fingir que não era... Não era tão ela de vez em quando?

O professor apitou. Fim do jogo e da aula. O time dos Dus e das Kankers estavam invictos.

- Aaah... Vitória, doce vitória... - Edu sorriu ao ver Kevin se retirar revoltado (e com um olho roxo).

- Devo admitir que essa vitória foi muito gratificante. Mesmo que eu ainda não goste desse tipo de jogo violento. - Falou Dudu.

Du veio correndo na direção deles.

- Ooooi, gente!

- E então, Du, feliz com a vitória? - Perguntou o da touca.

- Siiiim! Foi igual o final de "O ataque das tarantulas gigantes"! Só que ao invés de tarantulas, eram pessoas...

- Nossa, muito igual! - May se aproximou rindo. - Lembra daquela parte que jogaram ácido numa das tarantulas?!

- Aí ela ficou com duas cabeças e comeu o cérebro do cara!

Os dois começaram a rir até que Du reparou com quem estava conversando.

- Ei, você não pode ter visto "O ataque das tarantulas gigantes", você é menina!

- E qual o problema? - A loira botou as mãos na cintura, ofendida.

- Garotas têm nojo dessas coisas! - Du concluiu.

- Elas não são garotas, são_ Kankers._ - Edu sussurrou para ele.

May já ia retrucar, mas ouviu Marie a chamando na porta do ginásio e se afastou.

- Bom, vamos embora? - Dudu perguntou.

Os outros apenas concordaram e o seguiram.

Alguém segurou Edu pelo ombro, o forçando a parar.

- Você não. Temos um assunto pendente.

Edu já sabia que se tratava de Lee mas mesmo assim se virou lentamente, implorando aos céus que ela fosse milagrosamente embora.

- O que voc- - Ia perguntar, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- É o seguinte, - Lee foi direta. - essa nossa "ajuda", como você já deve desconfiar, não foi de graça. E por não foi de graça quero dizer que você vai fazer uma coisa pra mim. Considere isso como uma troca de favores.

- E o que você quer de mim? - Edu perguntou desconfiado (e com medo da resposta).

- Quero que você dê um jeito para manter as minhas meninas perto dos seus amiguinhos.

- O que?! - Perguntou sem entender. - E como você quer que eu faça isso?

- Não sei e não ligo. Isso é problema seu. Seja criativo. - Deu um empurrão no garoto. - Agora vai antes que eles percebam que você sumiu.

Edu se afastou olhando de relance Lee, que estava com uma expressão elegível. Seguiu os amigos em silêncio, pensando se ia levar a sério ou não o pedido da ruiva.

**0 0 0**

Marie estava na sala de artes, retocando uma de suas pinturas. A aula já tinha acabado, mas seu professor sempre a deixava ficar mais tempo, caso ela quisesse.

Era bom ficar ali, em silêncio, só ela, as tintas e o quadro. Pouca gente sabia sobre seu gosto pelas artes, mas era assim mesmo que ela queria que fosse. O que gostava ou não gostava de fazer só dizia respeito a ela e a mais ninguém.

Estava ficando tarde, então ela pegou suas coisas e se levantou, se surpreendendo ao ver que não era a única no comodo.

Um garoto alto, moreno, do time de baseball, estava lá, esperando por ela. Brad. Era seu namorado até semana passada, mas ela o havia dispensado secamente via celular. Francamente, ele dava nojo nela.

- Ah, é você. - Falou desinteressada.

- É, sou eu. Seu namorado, lembra?

- Ex, caso você tenha esquecido. - Continuou seu caminho, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros.

- Vamos conversar.

- Conversar sobre o que? Acabou, Brad! Agora me solta que as minhas irmãs estão me esperando. - Tentou se soltar mas ele a segurou mais forte.

- Ninguém me dispensa assim. - Ele falou, em tom de ameaça.

- Nesse caso, prazer, ninguém. - Seu tom era de deboche, pouco se importando com as ameaças do garoto.

Brad a fitava com puro ódio, o aperto no ombro dela ficando cada vez mais firme, começando a machuca-la.

- Vou fazer você se arrepender de...

- Er, com licença.

Alguém cutucou Brad e ele se virou, pego de surpresa. Mas não tanto quanto a garota de cabelos azuis.

- … Dudu? - Perguntou ela, incrédula.

- O que você quer? - Brad perguntou sem muita paciência para aturar um _nerdizinho_ qualquer.

- Er, b-bem, receio que devo pedir para você se retirar. A escola já vai fechar e não é p-permitida a presença de a-alunos depois do término das aulas a não ser que tenham autorização. - Dudu olhava para baixo, tremendo, claramente com medo de Brad, mas ainda assim conseguiu terminar seu discurso.

- E como pretende me tirar daqui, florzinha? - A essa altura, Brad soltara Marie e deu um passo em direção a Dudu, querendo intimida-lo.

- E-Eu só queria te informar de q-que serei obrigado a relatar sobre isso ao diretor...

Brad pensou. Não queria problemas com a direção. Poderia acabar sendo expulso do time de baseball. E além do mais, tava sem saco para dar uma surra em Dudu agora; Marie nem valia tanto a pena assim o esforço. Ela quem perdeu, afinal.

- Que seja. - Foi a única resposta que o atleta deu antes de sair.

Dudu quase desmoronou quando ele saiu, se apoiando numa das mesas do lugar e respirando fundo, até se acalmar. Não devia ter feito isso, mas seus pais o ensinaram muito bem a defender uma dama em caso de necessidade. Mesmo se essa dama não fosse muito uma dama, mas sim uma Kanker.

- Você sabe que eu podia ter me livrado dele sozinha, não sabe? - Marie questionou.

- S-Sim, eu estava ciente. - Estava mais calmo agora que Brad saíra, mas continuava nervoso por causa de Marie. Não era a toa que ela era considerada a irmã mais intimidadora, o olhar dela já fazia Dudu tremer na base. - M-Mas eu achei que talvez, depois de hoje, fosse de bom tom tentar te ajudar.

- Ah. - Marie não esperava aquela resposta. Mas para falar a verdade, não esperava nada em específico.

Os dois ficaram num silêncio incomodo por alguns minutos.

- Er, bem, valeu. - A garota falou rápido, não estava acostumada a agradecer as pessoas.

- Eu... Posso fazer uma pergunta? - Dudu esfregava o braço, nervoso.

- Manda. - Marie estava tão desconfortável quanto ele mas tentava se manter neutra e desinteressada como sempre.

- Por que? - Dudu levantou um pouco o olhar na direção dela, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Por que decidiram ajudar a gente agora?

Marie deu de ombros.

- Foi coisa da Lee. - Não viu porque mentir, afinal de contas ele meio que tinha ajudado ela e isso queria dizer que ela lhe devia uma. Mas não segurou um deboche, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Porque, você gostou? Awn, não sabia que vocês gostavam de ser nossas donzelas indefesas.

- A-Ah, n-não é isso, M-Marie... - Dudu começou a suar e a tremer, o que fez a garota rir. Preferia assim do que ter uma "conversa sincera" com o garoto.

- Te vejo por aí... Namorado. - Continuou com o deboche e deu um soquinho no ombro dele antes de sair.

Dudu esperou ela sair e bater a porta para relaxar de novo.

- Ai... - Murmurou massageando o ombro que ela tinha batido.

Agora que estava sozinho, foi cumprir a tarefa pela qual estava ali. A professora de química tinha lhe pedido que pegasse um pouco de iodo na sala de artes. Foi por isso que tinha aparecido ali, bem na hora de ver Brad ameaçando Marie. Francamente, pensava que homem algum podia ameaçar uma garota... Mesmo se ela fosse má, intimidadora, manipuladora e assustadora...

Foi até a estante e achou o vidrinho de Iodo. Já ia voltar para o laboratório quando um dos quadros lhe chamou a atenção.

Alguém tinha pintado a Peach Creek Junior High, sua antiga escola. Deu um sorriso, lembrando dos velhos tempos de infância. Tentou achar uma assinatura no quadro, curioso de quem poderia ter feito aquilo; Afinal tinha que ser alguém que vivia em Peach Creek. Talvez Nazz, ela com certeza tinha cara de ser uma garota com dotes artísticos!

Se surpreendeu ao notar, em letras pequenas e quase se fundindo ao cenário a assinatura: Marie K. Se afastou do quadro. Marie? Será mesmo? Era um quadro tão bonito, que não só demonstrava bom gosto, mas também uma sensibilidade e um talento que não se via geralmente por aí. Mas Marie não se encaixava nessa descrição...

Encarou a porta, como se pudesse ver a garota através dela.

- Não pode ser. - Murmurou consigo mesmo.

Será que não conhecia tão bem a garota de cabelos azuis afinal?

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Não que isso seja importante no momento mas para esclarecer algumas coisas que acredito que nem todo mundo saiba:** A história se passa no Canadá e os personagens são todos canadenses (tirando o Jimmy e o Rolf, mas isso nem conta muito). Como nunca ficou claro onde se situaria Peach Creek, eu considero como ficando na parte inglesa do Canadá (Pros lados de Ontario/Toronto). Essa informação será mais ou menos relevante no futuro.  
_

_**Previsão para a postagem do próximo capitulo:** Fim de semana que vem (dia 25 ou 26).  
_

_Deixem comentários e vocês ganham galinha com quiabo! :D_


	4. Capitulo 3

_E finalmente, chegamos a metade da história! Desculpem o atraso, mas foi necessário._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Era aula de história e o professor tinha pedido para que a turma fizesse um trabalho em grupo. Os Dus, claro, estavam fazendo o trabalho juntos... Ou melhor dizendo, Dudu estava fazendo o trabalho, enquanto Du e Edu se entretiam com outros tipos de atividade.

- Tá nevando! - Gritava Du enquanto sacudia a cabeça, espalhando lascas de borracha (convenientemente colocadas ali por Edu) por todo o lugar.

- Para com isso, idiota, tá me sujando! - Reclamou Edu, embora estivesse se acabando de rir.

Dudu montou um muro protetor com um de seus livros e continuou o trabalho.

- Vocês bem que poderiam me ajudar com isso aqui ao invés de continuarem com essas brincadeiras infantis. - Reclamou. - Afinal, a nota de vocês também está em jogo.

Edu e Du param e olham para Dudu, sérios.

- Por isso mesmo é que deixamos tudo por sua conta. - Diz Edu. - Ou você quer deixar que o Du ajude e estrague tudo?

- É, Dudu, você quer que eu estrague tudo? - Perguntou Du com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

Dudu apenas suspirou e continuou com o trabalho. Era verdade que de certa forma os outros dois o "atrasavam" em vários sentidos. Ele já havia até mesmo recusado pular algumas séries só para continuar perto dos dois, sem contar nas inúmeras confusões em que se metia por causa deles.

Mas ele não se importava. Du e Edu eram seus melhores amigos desde sempre e mesmo que soubesse que sozinho ele teria mais aceitação no bairro do que os outros dois, ele não trocaria essa amizade por nada. E afinal, o que seriam deles sem Dudu?

Levantou-se para entregar o trabalho ao professor e ao voltar, os dois pareciam finalmente ter se cansado das brincadeirinhas idiotas.

- Que demora, Dudu! Tudo isso só pra entregar um trabalho? Tá caindo a produção, ehm. - Disse Edu, mas Dudu simplesmente preferiu ignorar.

- Bom, agora um terço da nota vocês já têm... - Começou Dudu, em tom de sermão. - Espero que tenham montado algum projeto de estudo para as provas.

- Claro! - Exclamou Du. - Eu estudo enquanto assisto The Walking Dead todos os dias! Pode me perguntar qualquer coisa que eu sei!

- Quem colonizou o Canadá? - Dudu tentou fazer a pergunta mais simples possível, embora nem assim acreditasse que o mais alto fosse acertar.

- Os zumbis! … Ou será que foi o Governador...? - O ruivo ficou indeciso.

- Isso mesmo, Du, escreve isso na hora da prova! Vai arrasar! - Disse Edu rindo.

- E você? Tem estudado? - Perguntou Dudu sem achar graça.

- Relaxa, cabeça de meia, no final eu pego umas aulas particulares com você e tá beleza.

- "Beleza", Edu? Acha mesmo que é uma "beleza" passar raspando em todas as matérias no ultimo ano? Como pretende que uma boa faculdade te aceite com um histórico desses?

- Você sabe que eu não sou como você, não tô tentando entrar em nenhuma faculdade de prestígio ou algo assim. - Cruzou os braços. - Pra mim, desde que seja fora dessa cidade, o que vier é lucro.

Dudu ia abrir a boca para retrucar mas Du foi mais rápido,

- Você vai se mudar? Você não pode se mudar! - Agarrou Edu como se ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

- Ei, me solta! Não é como se fosse só eu, o Einstein ali vai pra mais longe ainda.

Du soltou Edu e olhou desolado para o outro amigo.

- É verdade isso?

- Eu... É. - Dudu olhou para o chão, desconfortável. - É o ultimo ano, Du. Nós vamos para a faculdade ano que vem.

- Mas, mas... Nós temos que ficar juntos!

- Cala a boca, monocelha! - Edu falou sem paciência. - É impossível a gente passar pro mesmo lugar que o Dudu. Aceite isso, a gente vai se separar.

- Mas, mas... Vocês não ligam?

Edu e Dudu ficam em silêncio, sem saber o que responder.

O sinal toca e todos ao redor começam a juntar suas coisas e a sair da sala.

- Eu... Eu vou na biblioteca. - Disse Dudu, pegando sua mochila e saindo da sala.

**0 0 0**

Entrou na biblioteca cabisbaixo. Estava aliviado de ter saído daquela situação. É logico que ligava para o fato de ter que se separar dos outros, mas chegava um ponto que era difícil que isso não acontecesse. Mesmo que eles milagrosamente começassem a estudar... Dudu sabia que era impossível os três irem para a mesma faculdade, a não ser que ele desistisse de todos os seus sonhos de ter uma formação acadêmica de alta qualidade.

Cumprimentou a bibliotecária e foi em busca de um livro que tinha visto outro dia. Encontrou-o facilmente e já ia levá-lo para a bibliotecária registrar quando alguém trombou nele, fazendo com que ele e a pessoa caíssem no chão.

- Ah, eu sinto muitíssimo... - Dudu se desculpou, embora fosse obvio que não tinha sido sua culpa.

Ia se levantar, mas ficou estático quando percebeu _quem_ exatamente tinha trombado nele.

- Marie?!

A garota levantou-se rapidamente, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Não faça essa cara de surpreso. Que foi, acha que só você pode vir aqui?

- Não... Não! - Disse Dudu enquanto se levantava. - C-Claro que não, é só que...

- Que você achava que eu nem sabia ler? - Perguntou irritada. Odiava quando as pessoas assumiam coisas sobre ela sem saber, principalmente quando pensavam mal dela. - Que eu e minhas irmãs somos todas burras?

Dudu se encolheu.

- E-eu s-só ia dizer que não imaginei que você gostasse de ler...

- Ah. - Marie relaxou. - Eu não gostava mesmo. Quando eu era mais nova, quero dizer. Mas até que tem alguns livros que prestam por aí.

Dudu olhou o livro que ela tinha em mãos.

- … Shakespeare?

- É. - Ela pareceu envergonhada. - O professor de literatura pediu pra ler e... Ah, até que é bom. E porque eu tô falando isso pra você? Sai da minha frente! - Ela dá um empurrão nele e segue com se caminho.

Dudu espera ela se afastar o suficiente para dar uma risadinha discreta._A Megera Domada?_ Por alguma razão achava muito engraçado que Marie tivesse escolhido justo esse livro para ler... De certa forma, a "megera" do livro, Catarina, lhe lembrava um pouco dela... Será que então ela gostaria de um homem como Petruccio, que fizesse tudo para agradá-la e assim "amansá-la"?

… Marie poderia mesmo ser "amansada"?

Sacudiu a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça e seguiu seu caminho.

**0 0 0**

Alguns dias tinham se passado e já era fim de semana.

Edu estava em casa, sozinho. Aproveitou para escutar as músicas do Tom Jones no último volume enquanto "dublava" as musicas e se imaginava o próprio dando um show e ganhando rios de dinheiro.

- _What's new pussycat? Woah, Woaaaah! _- Ele cantava com sua voz nem um pouco afinada, pulando em cima da cama. - _Whaaaat's new pussycat? Woaaah, Woaaaah!_

De repente a campainha toca e Edu congela. Esperou mais um pouco, torcendo para que fosse engano, mas a pessoa insistiu. A muito contragosto, desceu da cama e desligou o som, indo até a porta.

- O que voc- AAAAAAAAAH! - Deu um grito ao abrir a porta.

- E aí? - Lee se escorou no portal. - Ainda tá lembrando do nosso acordo?

- Aham. - Assentiu com a cabeça, ainda assutado e começando a suar frio. Será que ela tava querendo passar as "férias" na casa dele de novo?

- Ótimo. - Ela o puxou pela camisa para fora de casa. - Agora é uma excelente oportunidade pra você provar isso...

**0 0 0**

Recebeu as instruções de Lee e foi a luta. Se encaminhou à casa de Du e parou em frente a porta, engolindo em seco. Não gostava da ideia de entregar o amigo aos leões, mas com Lee observando tudo, azar do Du! Não ia deixar a ruiva com raiva de jeito nenhum!

Tocou a campainha e esperou. Mas quem atendeu não foi quem ele queria.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou Sarah. Apesar de mais velha, sua voz continuava tão estridente quanto antes.

Edu fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Sarah. - Resmungou entre dentes.

- Anda logo, não tenho o dia todo!

- Deixa eu entrar, quero falar com o seu irmão. - Tentou forçar a passagem mas Sarah o bloqueou.

- O que? De jeito nenhum! Mamãe saiu e me deixou encarregada de quem entra e quem sai e advinha só quem eu **não **vou deixar entrar?

Edu cerrou os punhos, morrendo de raiva.

- ME DEIXA PASSAR! - Gritou a plenos pulmões.

- SÓ PASSANDO POR MIM PRIMEIRO! - Ela gritou tão alto quanto.

Edu ia retrucar algum xingamento, mas sentiu o olhar de Lee em suas costas. Não podia vacilar, não agora. Tinha que se acalmar e ter uma ideia e rápido!

- Ai Meu Deus! - Edu exclamou olhando para o lado. - O Kevin atropelou o Jimmy!

- O que!? - A ruiva se desesperou. Não seria a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. - Jimmy!

Sarah correu para a rua pra ver e nessa fração de segundos, Edu entrou na casa e fechou a porta, fazendo questão de trancar à chave.

- EDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! - Sarah gritou irritada, esmurrando a porta.

- Advinha quem eu não vou deixar entrar! - Ele ironizou, rindo. Pelo menos uma coisa boa aconteceu no seu dia, era sempre bom ganhar daquela chata da Sarah.

Mas não podia perder tempo e rapidamente andou pela casa, que conhecia tão bem quanto a sua própria, e foi até o quarto do amigo. Nem se preocupou em bater na porta.

- Du, eu... - Parou de falar ao vê-lo em transe em frente a TV, quase babando.

Marchou até a poltrona onde ele estava e lhe deu um pescotapa.

- ACORDA IDIOTA!

- Ah, oi, Edu! - Cumprimentou, feliz ao vê-lo. - Eu tô vendo a maratona de filmes de monstro! Quer ver também?

- Tentador, mas não. - Revirou os olhos. - Temos uma coisa muito importante a fazer, vem.

- Ahm? Mas tá passando o filmeee...

- Não temos tempo pra isso! - Tentou puxar Du mas sem sucesso.

- Não! - Deu um empurrão em Edu que o mandou direto na parede. - Eu quero ver meus filmes!

Edu levantou-se, meio desnorteado. E agora o que fazer? Lee ia lhe matar (ou coisa pior) se não fizesse o que ela pediu a tempo.

- Mas é que... Ahm... Temos que ir na loja de quadrinhos. - Disse, o que não era mentira.

- Por que...? Finalmente chegou a nova edição do Homem Larva?

- É-é... E eles vão dar brindes ou algo assim... Temos que correr se não acaba!

- Verdade! - Du pegou o controle e desligou a TV. - Tchauzinho, monstro do pântano! Vamos lá?

- Vamos... Mas vamos pela porta de trás. - Instruiu Edu. De jeito nenhum que ia lidar com uma Sarah raivosa agora!

**0 0 0**

Já estavam chegando a loja de quadrinhos e Du corria na frente.

- Vamos logo, Edu, temos que chegar rápido!

- Vai na frente! Eu tenho que... Amarrar meus sapatos! - Disse, parando.

Por sorte, Du apenas acreditou na mentira e entrou na loja, sem nem olhar o fato de que os tênis de Edu continuavam perfeitamente bem amarrados.

- Ufa... - Edu ficou mais relaxado e se aproximou da loja, observando tudo pela vitrine mas de forma que ninguém de dentro pudesse vê-lo.

Enquanto isso, Du andava maravilhado no meio daqueles gibis que amava. A maioria ele já tinha mas mesmo assim aquela era sua loja favorita (depois da de balas de caramelo, claro!). De repente, uma revista nova, em lugar de destaque lhe chamou a atenção.

- A edição especial de The Walking Dead! - Correu até a revista. Era a última. Tudo o que precisava para completar sua coleção!

Mas quando foi pegar, alguém pegou também.

Olhou feio para a pessoa, mas sua careta se transformou em confusão ao ver que May estava segurando _sua _revista.

- Larga a minha revista! - Ele exclamou.

- Nem vem! A revista é minha, eu que vou comprar! - Ela puxou a revista.

- Você não pode comprar! - Ele puxou também.

- E por que não? - Ela puxou mais forte, mas não conseguiu tira-la das mãos de Du.

- Meninas não podem ler The Walking Dead!

- Podem sim! Eu vejo todos os dias e tenho a coleção completa, só falta essa!

- Mas isso é impossível! - Ficou tão surpreso que largou a revista, fazendo com que May caísse no chão.

- AI! Olha só o que você fez! - Exclamou irritada.

Du pegou rapidamente a revista do chão antes que ela conseguisse pegar.

- Consegui! - Ergueu a revista como se fosse uma espada.

May se levantou num pulo.

- De jeito nenhum! - Deu um empurrão nele e pegou a revista. - Há! Quem é a melhor agora?

Du ficou parado, olhando pro chão.

- Eu não bato em garotas.

- Awn... Tão cavalheiro... - May suspirou.

Du aproveitou a distração para a arrebatar a revista das mãos dela.

- Ei! - Ela tentou reagir mas Du já tinha corrido até a caixa registradora, jogando o dinheiro no balcão. Protegeu a revista no casaco e saiu correndo, antes que May decidisse vir atrás.

Do lado de fora, Edu grudou na parede, com medo de que Du pudesse vê-lo, mas ele estava tão concentrado em sair correndo que nem o viu. Pouco depois, May saiu, perseguindo Du.

Edu deu de ombros.

- Bem, eu fiz minha parte. - Botou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu assobiando, mas ao dar a meia volta para ir pra casa deu de cara com Lee.

- Bom trabalho. Agora só falta mais um...

- O que você pretende afinal, Lee? - Juntou coragem para perguntar. Sem chances que ia ficar tão passivo fazendo as vontades da Kanker (mesmo que no final fosse fazer de qualquer jeito)!

Lee sorriu.

- Fica frio, tampinha... Só faça o que eu te digo que depois fico fora da sua vida pra sempre.

- Simples assim? - Perguntou desconfiando.

- É. - Encostou um dedo na testa dele. - Se você conseguir fazer tudo direito, é claro. - Deu um peteleco na testa dele e foi embora, rindo sinistramente.

Edu fez uma cara de desgosto, um calafrio passando por seu corpo. Sinceramente, não queria saber o que se passava na cabeça da ruiva.

_Continua..._

* * *

Esse capitulo foi cheio de citações culturais então me deixem explicar...

** A Megera Domada** - Uma comédia escrita por Shakespeare. O resumo da história é basicamente o que eu escrevi na fic mesmo. E quanto a Marie ler esse livro (ou ler qualquer coisa) é um headcanon que tenho pra ela. Essa, alias, foi a primeira coisa que escrevi que realmente não tem no desenho e é só minha opinião pessoal. Sempre achei que Marie parecia a mais "letrada" das irmãs e como ela pinta, acredito que ela teria interesse em outros tipos de arte.

**The Walking Dead** - ... Acredito que todo mundo tenha pelo menos ouvido falar dessa série, mas caso não, é uma série (baseada originalmente em quadrinhos) sobre Zumbis. Eu até daria um resumo melhor, mas pra dizer a verdade nem assisto esse negócio, haha! E "o governador" que o Du fala, é um personagem da série, meio que o vilão, vamos dizer assim. Acho que só quem sabe alguma coisa da série entendeu a referência, mas enfim... E caso se perguntem por que The Walking Dead, vários motivos, mas um deles se chama The Walking Ed e se tiverem curiosidade sobre isso, joguem no google (Deve estar em inglês, mas não custa tentar...)

**Tom Jones e What's new pussycat?** - Não acredito que muita gente (que não seja meio fanática ou tenha lido na wikipédia ou conheça os cantores) saiba, mas o Edu é fã do Tom Jones e do Barry White. Eu não sabia que música colocar, então botei _"What's new pussycat?_" que acredito ser uma musica conhecida, pois já tocou no encerramento de vários filmes e até mesmo nos Simpsons. É uma música que eu gosto muito porque me lembra de um filme que eu gostava muito na infância (Paulie, o filme de um papagaio falante) e porque ela tem um ritmo muito engraçado! Caso não conheçam, recomendo procurar no youtube. Sério, é uma boa música pra escutar quando se está desanimado!

**Próximo capitulo na próxima semana!**


End file.
